leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon breeding/Games/How to breed/Hatching Eggs
The time it takes for an Egg to hatch depends on its species's required number of Egg cycles. have the fewest Egg cycles, meaning they hatch the fastest. Some baby Pokémon in the , such as , , and , hatch quickly as well. Besides these, most Pokémon take considerable time to hatch. Rare and powerful Pokémon, like , , , , , and more, start with a high number of Egg cycles and take a long time to hatch. Most Legendary Pokémon have a very high number of Egg cycles although it's not possible to get these Pokémon in an egg in-game. "Time" is actually determined by Egg cycle completion, which is determined by in-game steps or biking. An Egg cycle is a counted number of steps that activates breeding-related programs in the game. One Egg cycle lasts 256 steps in the second and third generations, 255 steps in the fourth generation, and 257 steps in later generations. When the game reaches the end of an Egg cycle, it does a few things: the step counter for the cycle is reset to zero, the game randomly decides if an Egg is to be found at the Day Care (if compatible Pokémon are present in the Day Care at the time), and all (or only a few) Eggs currently in the player's party have their Egg cycle count reduced by one. If the Egg cycle count for an Egg reaches zero after being reduced (in the second and in the fifth or later generations) or is zero when it would be reduced (in the third and fourth generations), the Egg will begin to hatch. Prior to the fifth generation, if an Egg hatches, the game will not subtract an Egg cycle count from the rest of the Eggs after it in the party, ensuring that no two Eggs can hatch at the same time. In the fifth generation and later, if more than one Egg reaches zero at the same time, the first Egg hatches immediately while the rest hatch in order each time the player takes another step. In the third and fourth generations, the Egg cycle's step counter can be reset by receiving an Egg from the Day-Care Man or the Manaphy Egg from the Mystery Gift delivery man in the Poké Mart. When an Egg is received from one of these people, the game resets the Egg cycle step counter to one in the third generation and to zero in the fourth generation. As an example, in , a Egg starts with 25 Egg cycles, meaning it requires from 6169 to 6425 steps to hatch, depending on where the Egg cycle step counter is when the Egg is picked up. After each Egg cycle is completed, the Egg's Egg cycle count will drop by one, first to 24, then 23, then 22, and so on until the Egg cycle count hits zero, at which point the Egg will hatch into Misdreavus. There are ways to speed up the time required to hatch an Egg. Riding a Bicycle reduces the time required simply by making it faster to complete steps. From Pokémon Emerald onward, if a Pokémon with or is in a player's party, Egg cycles are reduced by two instead of one at the end of an Egg cycle, effectively halving the steps needed to hatch the Egg. In the Misdreavus example, the Egg would start at 25, and with in the party, the Egg would drop 2 Egg cycle counts after each Egg cycle, to 23 then 21 then 19 and so on, until it finally drops from 1 to 0 and hatches. Having multiple Pokémon with the Ability or one with each will not increase the Egg cycle reduction. Since the fifth generation, Hatching Powers can also be used (either from or O-Powers) to shorten the length of an Egg cycle, making Eggs hatch 1.25, 1.5, or 2× faster depending on the strength of the power used. In , Secret Pals in the player's Secret Base can also use the skill "Take care of an Egg" to reduce an Egg's Egg cycle count by half of its base Egg cycles.